wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamers of Nithia
=In a tavern not far from here...= The wagon driver heaved a satchel bag off his shoulders as he let himself fall onto the bench beside a table. He motioned to the barmaid for two drinks as he visibly relaxed, keeping himself propped up by his arms on the table. Another wagon driver took up a similar seated position across from him. "The trails don't get any smoother, do they, Malin?" one said to the other. Malin grinned as the barmaid put down the two tankards of ale on their table. "No smoother than your head, Patil," chuckled Malin as Patil ran his hand over his thinning hair line. "What brings you out here?" asked Patil, taking a swig of his ale. "Pilgrims, the lot of them, think someone's found something they like, or think they can get money from maybe, who knows. Some ramble on about some dead legend with this and that. All tall tales if you ask me. But all I know is that they can pay and I'll take 'em anywhere with a road. Seems they've got some kind of city out there now. Was nothing but tents and campfires 'till they put stone to mortar and built walls overnight. The pilgrims call them the Dreamers." Malin swirled the ale in his cup before taking a drink. "Well, coin in my pocket is no griping from me. They'll need some to run supplies to 'em; food don't grow on stone, you know." Patil gave a toothy grin. "Aye, where the people go, so does the coin!" said Malin, tapping his nose as they broke out in a hearty chuckle. =RP Backstory= A young priestess traveling in search of ancient artifacts called upon warriors and mages alike to assist her in her journey. Eventually they came to the territory of Poitain. Taking up residence they began to build their home there but destiny had a different plan for them. One night the priestess disappeared from their land and much to her companions puzzlement they searched for her for several weeks. Finding no trace of her they decided to continue to build, hoping she would return. So digging began for building of watch towers as had been instructed. While digging the foundations for a tower in their enclave in Poitain, they uncovered a strange artifact of great power - A tarnished brass gauntlet gripping a broken staff. The lorekeepers among them believed that the staff once belonged to the unnamed prophet of Poitain. This prophet and protector walked the ancient lands of Poitain in the distant past, bringing knowledge and lore to the people. He inspired them to build, to grow, and to prosper. Innumerable local legends still speak of his wandering, and how prosperity bloomed as he passed. Legends tell of the Dream that he imparted to those that were worthy, the Dream that tied them together and inspired them. It is said that the Prophet himself protected the lands from a massive Pictish invasion. The Picts were turned back, but the Prophet disappeared in the battle. He is still hailed as a savior, and revered by many locals. As the small group pondered this relic, they became aware of its power. All who spent much time in its presence was forever changed, as the legends about the Dream were more factual than any thought possible. A telepathic link tied them together through this Dream. They realized that its powers could be even stronger than the effects that merely examining it had caused, and protection and care of the relic became their group's singular goal, for fear that it might fall into the hands of someone with a less altruistic agenda. Word of the discovery of the Prophet's staff spread quickly across Poitain, and pilgrims and travelers swarmed to the Dreamer's enclave. Every week more people appeared in the settlement, and it soon grew into a small city. To their great surprise, the Dreamers found themselves at the core of a small but vibrant community. They immediately began to administer the city for defense and safety of the new inhabitants of the town. Nowadays, the order works to not only safeguard the future from the past, ensure the stability and safety of the city, but also to figure out its own mysterious origins, which seem to attract undue attention for some unknown reason. What the future holds for them now is anyone's guess. =OOC= The Dreamers of Nithia is a medium to heavy roleplaying guild that settled on Wiccana at game launch. The Dreamers are unique in that we are a guild with an ongoing storyline all our own, in which both new and old members are encouraged to add in their own twist to the growing tale with their own RP events, storylines, suggestions, and so on. In addition, we have structured the guild in such a way that each member can choose a “job”, a RP purpose beyond just the simple “guild member” role. Our aim is to keep the RP fresh and the possibilities endless, to create a level of immersion far deeper than what the game itself can provide, and RP more meaningful than the traditional sit-and-talk-in-a-tavern fare. OOCly, the Dreamers was founded in order to encompass the wide variety of playstyles available to players of Age of Conan. We are a close-knit group of older, mature players who originated on Pirates of the Burning Sea who together help each other enjoy the game more than we would solo. While ultimately we aim to advance in all areas of the game, we will only do so in a relaxed environment. After all, this IS a game, and the most important aspect of a game is to have fun first! Ultimately, we are close to each other and strive to be active in the community -- not just for the RPers, but for all of Wiccana. * Character types of all kinds are welcome here. The Dreamers are technically lawful-neutral and shun no creed, religion, or nationality. Instead, they recognize that there are more important things to worry about than squabbles over religion and politics. For some, the Dreamers may be a route to furthering their own power and wealth. For some, it may be a second chance, a chance at redemption. For some, it may be an avenue with which to do good, a haven and refuge. The list goes on, and the possibilities are endless. * We have no PvP or PvE requirements. How fast you hit 80 really doesn’t matter to us as long as you’re having fun. If you never hit 80, that's fine too! If this sounds like fun to you (and trust me, it is!), you can find more information on us on our website, at http://nithia.guildlaunch.com. Alternatively, if you have any questions, please feel free to contact Vanin, Damhnait, or Athdar in-game. We hope to travel with you soon!